Worlds in Ruins
by Damirgraffiti
Summary: Ever since the Shroobs were defeated years ago by the Mario Bros, they were out to invade once again. But this time, a new target is going to be invaded by them. It was named Earth. Now, a new war ignites once again between these hostile aliens. New allies will be formed. Lives will change as well.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! This is Damirgraffiti here and I am doing a rewrite of this story because I felt that it does not have enough quality and no effort I didn't do in this story. Sorry in case you guys liked the story. Anyway, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MARIO RELATED CHARACTERS OR THINGS, EXCEPT WITH O.C. CHARACTERS THAT I NAMED BEFORE.**

* * *

_ "Prepare for unforeseen consequences..." The G-Man_

Peace. A word that is always used to describe every world that no fighting occurs in every species.

Each world is different. The species are different as well. Not all of them have peace. The mysterious aliens, taken in the form of a poison-mushroom like form. They are have purple color on their skin and also white spots.

They are not really friendly at all.

They are named the Shroobs.

These are the aliens that originate from their home planet, the Shroob Planet. These are the aliens that invaded the most peaceful planet, named the Mushroom Kingdom.

It was years ago since the Shroobs invaded the peaceful kingdom. The leaders who led the invasion was named Elder Princess Shroob and her younger sister Princess Shroob. They were able to take over the kingdom, crushing any resistance in their path.

Just as hope was about to be given up, there came the two notable heros. They were from the Mushroom Kingdom. They were named the "Mario Bros".

They came to the kingdom as to change the history in order to rescue Peach, the leader of the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mario Bros encountered their past selves, which they were babies.

After an adventure of helping other people and finding Peach, she was found captive in the Shroob castle, where she was eventually freed at last. The Mario Bros and the Baby Bros encountered Princess Shroob at last, where they defeat her.

But it wasn't over.

The Elder Princess Shroob then appeared and saw the death of her young sister. Enraged, she will avenge her sister by killing the Mario Bros as well as their past selves. Peach also helped but stopped when the Elder Princess showed her true form.

Eventually, the Mario Bros and the babies put in a lot of effort to defeat her once and for all.

As a result of the sister's deaths, most Shroobs either fled to their homeplanet or were taken out, by a ruthless dictator named Bowser. He froze the aliens along with the Elder sister, as to likely use them in the near future.

Everything was now in peace once again. Of course, with the exception of Bowser's invasion on the Mushroom Kingdom, many of the natives there never fought as they were considered peaceful while Bowser's Army, known as the Koopa Troop, is not peaceful at all.

On the other side of this world lies a dimension. It was the human world, which many named by inhabitants "Earth." For the Mushroom Kingdom natives, they named it the "Real World" as well as Bowser. Billions of humans live there on their world, without knowing that the Mushroom dimension is part of their world as well.

The Mario Bros lived on Earth years before. They are of Italian descent and also from Brooklyn. Now, they live in the Mushroom World, protecting anyone from danger no matter what, be it from Bowser or any new foe.

_1 year later..._

No global wars have taken place. Nothing at all.

Everything was just as normal as it was supposed to be. Some wars are still going on on Earth, mainly in parts named Afghanistan and Syria, as well as Yemen and Iraq. The rest of the human societies are normal and at peace with each other.

But, on the vast places of space, there was still the Shroob planet, which was there for quite a long time.

Technology was still the same even after the invasion.

Some Shroobs retreated from the Mushroom World, upset about the loss of their newly conquered land as well as their new leaders. They had to get a replacement leader as to keep order.

Populations of the Shroobs was reduced to about 5 million, from 16 million from their invasion era.

The new leader, was named Queen Shroob, a new leader that decided to replace their deceased leaders.

As they have a new leader, all they needed was to reconquer the Mushroom World as a revenge and also a second chance to not screw it up.

There had been some research done about this Mushroom World, as the Shroobs were more interested about it's details.

But the most surprising thing to the Shroobs is that it was connected to another world.

They were really interested to find out what this world really is.

After some time, information came. But, what was it?

It was none other than Earth. Other names included "The Blue Marble" or "Terra."

For the Mushroom inhabitants, they named it the "Real World." They definitely know about this connected world.

This world was very much connected with the Mushroom World for a really long time already. Same biosphere as on this Mushroom World. The majority was named "Humans." The most interesting facts was that the Mario Bros as well as Peach are humans. Humans are not that much advanced, as they do not have any shields at all. Still, many Shroobs were surprised that the Human's technology are well made, which they are named "bullets" and "missiles".

This world was the Mushroom Universe while Earth is in another universe. But it was in a galaxy. It was named the Milky Way. Both of these separate universe were considered to be multiversal.

As they decided to conquer both of these worlds, they said yes.

The problem is that they needed to get to Earth as it was in another universe. They needed to do more research and fast.

Eventually, after a few months, they now have the technology to get to another universe. That will take place on their home planet while another half of their forces will invade the Mushroom Kingdom as their primary target.

No one knows that they are now coming and danger lurks.

This is the war that will soon begin in these worlds.

* * *

**What do you think guys? Do you like it? Chapter 1 will be up very soon!**


End file.
